Falling
by qunnyv19
Summary: "Kenapa kau tidak mau melompat?" Alternate Reality — Nine, Twelve


**Disclaimer:** Zankyou no Terror © Shinichiro Watanabe. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
 **Characters:** Nine, Twelve.  
 **Warning:** Alternate-Reality; Nine-centric. Drabble-ish?

Enjoy!

* * *

.:. Falling .:.  
© qunnyv19

For: Elisa H.  
thank you for always there, listening to my endless rants; thank you, thank you. this is just a little gift for all you've done for me.

* * *

 **Nine, dalam hitungan ketiga kita melompat, ya.**

 **... aku belum bilang akan menyetujuinya.**

 _Udaranya kencang, membuat baju dan rambut mereka berkibar tak beraturan. Hembusan napas yang dikeluarkan tak sebanding dengan angin yang menerpa mereka. Di bawah, yang terlihat adalah bintik-bintik kecil; kumpulan manusia yang terlihat begitu lemah dari atas. Bergerak ... titik-titik yang konstan ..._

 **Ayolah. Bukannya kita sudah sepakat?**

 **Tidak.**

 _Keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuknya._

 **Aku ingin mati setelah terbang sesaat, Nine. Percayalah, itu pasti menyenangkan. Kau ingin menunggu efek obat-obatan itu membunuhmu?**

— _detik jam melambat ..._

 **Hey, Nine?**

 **Apa?**

 **Hitungan ketiga, ya.**

 _Melambat ..._

 **Satu.**

 _Kedua kaki pemuda berambut cokelat berada di pinggir jembatan, setengah telapak berada di luar, dengan tumit yang dinaik-turunkan. Mengancam gravitasi._

 **Dua.**

 _Kedua tangan direntangkan lebar-lebar._

 **Twelve, demi apa pun.**

 **Hehe. Aku sudah lelah, tahu. Setelah kita kabur pun ... seperti tak ada gunanya.**

 **Twelve.**

 _Tubuh dibungkukkan._

 **Tiga!**

 _ **Aku meninggalkan dunia dengan sayap di kedua tubuhku. Kenapa kau memilih untuk tetap tinggal di dunia seperti ini, Nine?**_

Gema.

Gema.

Gema.

.

.

.

Nine duduk di depan laptopnya, dengan kedua tangan yang menari-nari lincah di atas _keyboard_. Sesekali telunjuknya mendorong kacamatanya untuk naik. Matanya terpaku pada layar, tak pernah sekali pun Twelve melihatnya berkedip.

"Jadi, kita benar-benar melakukannya, ya."

Mungkin entah perasaannya saja atau karena konsentrasi sepenuhnya ada pada laptop, Nine merasa Twelve mengatakan hal tersebut dengan ragu-ragu, mengawang-awang, dan tidak sepenuhnya berada di sana. Helaan napas terdengar keluar darinya sebelum suara ketikan yang memenuhi ruangan berhenti.

Memori kuat yang dimiliki Nine bukan hanya ocehan belaka, tapi memang benar adanya. Setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Twelve, ia tak berkonsentrasi lagi mengetik di laptopnya. Kalau rekannya saja sudah memasang reaksi seperti itu ...

"Ada masalah?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh pemuda berkacamata. Ia bangkit berdiri setelah menyimpan dokumen di laptop. Suara geseran kursi dan kayu terdengar di sela-sela keheningan mereka.

"Nine." Kekehan keluar dari bibir Twelve. "Sadarlah, kau sedang berdebat dengan dirimu sendiri."

Tak ada sanggahan yang keluar. Pun respon yang diberikan hanyalah delikan yang mematikan di balik dua lensa kacamata yang dipakainya. Lelucon apa pun yang dikeluarkan oleh Twelve tak pernah menarik untuk dibalas. Ia mengempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa, menyangga kepala dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat.

"Aku sedang ingin membuktikan pada dunia," tuturnya seraya memejamkan mata, "Bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu brengsek untuk menjadikan anak-anak sebagai bahan percobaan. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi apa gunanya?" Twelve kembali menyangkal kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Nine. "Mereka sudah mati. Semuanya sudah mati. Aku mati. Kau mati. Lalu kenapa?"

Nine ingin sekali berkata, _aku belum mati_ tapi itu _tidak ada gunanya_. Tak ada manfaatnya juga untuk berdebat karena kata-kata tak penting itu.

"Setidaknya mereka tahu, Twelve. Mereka tahu bahwa **kita ada**."

"Lalu untuk membuktikan bahwa kita ada, kita harus melakukan tindakan ekstrem?"

"Apakah definisi 'ekstrem' antara kau dan aku sama, Twelve?"

"Entahlah?" Tawa pelan meluncur dari lawan bicaranya. "Tapi ekstrem adalah sesuatu yang berlebihan. Yang akan kita lakukan adalah sesuatu yang terlalu mencolok. Mayoritas orang pasti memihak padaku."

Nine masih memejamkan matanya. Menghilangkan sosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedari tadi berbicara. Hanya suaranya saja yang masih memantul-mantul dalam kepala.

"Hei, Nine."

Gerutuan terdengar dari figur berkacamata. Sungkan menjawab hal-hal basi, namun pada akhirnya ia menjawab juga. "Apa?"

"Sudah kubilang kan, lebih mudah kalau kau melompat waktu itu?"

"Jangan membuatku semakin kacau."

"Kau cerdas. Tak mungkin kacau hanya perkataan sedehana."

Selama beberapa menit tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Saat kembali membuka mata, tak ada siapa-siapa. Twelve sudah pergi. Nine beranjak pergi kembali ke depan laptopnya dan membuka dokumen yang tadi sudah ia ketik. Rencana untuk selanjutnya. Rencana. Rencana. Rencana.

Lalu ia melanjutkan mengetik.

Di sudut pikirannya, ada jiwa yang membantah bernama Twelve; sosok yang sudah lama hilang. Beberapa kali ia berhasil membuat Nine merasa bimbang akan rencananya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia berhasil membuat Nine **nyaris** gila.

Namun ia lebih dari _waras_. Ia bisa melewati ini sendiri.

Sesering apa pun Nine menyangkal semua rencana-rencananya dengan imajinasi akan kehadiran Twelve, pada akhirnya dia sendirilah yang menang.

Suara antara jari dan _keyboard_ yang beradu menggema di sudut-sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

notes:

terimakasih buat yang mau baca dan maaf buat Elisa karena isinya cuma seumprit lol. o/


End file.
